Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama "Gran" Hiroto (基山ヒロト, Alien: Gran, dub: Xavier Blitz, dub Alien: Zean ) is a forward and the captain of The Genesis, he currently is a member of Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has red hair and bright teal eyes, and extremely pale skin tone. In his first appearances, he wore a orange jacket, and had his red hair all straight downwards with one bang in front of his face. When he appear as the captain of Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. And later, in the FFI season his hairstyle changes. It is more uneven and two looks of hair differ more from the others. Personality He is shown to be a caring person as it is shown that he cares for his 'father'. Background Hiroto is an orphan at the Sun Garden, he was then lonely in there but everytime "Father" came he and his "brothers" and "sisters" were happy. He was chosen to be the captain of The Genesis, the team which was trained playing against the teams which were "powered-up" using the Aliea Meteorite. His team was never powered by the Aliea Meteorite. Plot Overview He first appears as Captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches in secret, and was first fully introduced in episode 36 after Raimon's match with Epsilon and asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with his team, wining the match by 20-0, which causes Kazemaru to leave the team and Fubuki becomes unconscious. Then his team fought against Raimon once more, Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's a the name that belongs to his "father's" dead son. Later in that episode he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach's Hitomiko. Then after three months, Coach Hibiki invites him to match to join Inazuma Japan, and is placed in the A- team, which is Endou's team. Hiroto is chosen as one of the sixteen representatives for Japan. He takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured, and scores Inazuma Japan's first goal against The Empire, with the combination Hissatsu Grand Fire with Toramaru and Gouenji. Then Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou to sneak into Brazil's area, he transferred data into his pendrive from the main database to hand to the police. In the movie he joins and helps the Raimon Team to fight against Team Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Kanon. against Team Ogre.]] Hissatsu Individual *'SH Meteor Blade' (りゅうせい ブレード) *SH Sky Drop (てんくうおとし)Game Only Combination *'SH Supernova' (スパーノヴァ) with Wheese and Ulvida *'SH Space Penguins' (スペースペンギ) with Ulvida and Wheese *'SH Grand Fire' (グランドファイア) with Gōenji and Toramaru *'SH Grand Fire' G2 (グランドファイア G2) with Gōenji and Toramaru *'SH The Birth' (ザ･バース) with Fubuki *'SH 'Galaxy Blade Trivia *In the game Kidou notices that Kiyama Hiroto is Gran first.' ' * Kiyama Hiroto looks like Kira Hiroto and that's why his step-father prefered him most. * He is mainly called by his first name by the other characters while nearly everyone else is called by the surname. * His alien name, Gran, possibly is a pun from (solar) granulation, an occurence related to sun, looking at his hissatsu shoot Supernova. Category:Characters Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Forwards Category:The Genesis Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Stub